


Mute!Iori x Riku!

by Aprettygirl, Karls_idols



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprettygirl/pseuds/Aprettygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: This was a collab with Aprettygirl! She did most of the work; I just thought if the idea and wrote the first bit.





	Mute!Iori x Riku!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aprettygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprettygirl/gifts).

> This was a collab with Aprettygirl! She did most of the work; I just thought if the idea and wrote the first bit.

Iori Izumi was unable to sleep. He kept on shifting, tossing and turning. He didn't know the time but he knew it was late because his boyfriend was already fast asleep beside him.

Iori, aged 25, was a man of perfection. Starting from his grades to his looks, he was a man envied by many other. But among all this he had a flaw. 

Iori Izumi was born mute. 

His parents and his older brother always supported him and never let him feel different. But being unable to speak and stand up for himself made him feel weak. He became grumpy and gained a distaste for chatty people. Yet, it all changed when he met him.

At the age of 19, while returning from work, Iori got into an accident. He broke his leg and had some minor injuries. During that time, due to Iori's inability to speak, the doctors suggested Mr. And Mrs. Izumi to appoint a carer who knew sign language. Of course, Iori refused at first, but seeing the pleading look his mother gave him, he gave up and agreed to have a carer. 

Meeting Riku Nanase for the first time was something Iori would never forget. Despite his distaste toward chatty people, he didn't mind when Riku Nanase talked to him. He loved his voice. For Iori it was love at first voice. 

Iori never liked when someone spoke in his stead because it made him feel inferior. But when his words were spoken from Riku's voice, he never felt more complete. 

Tomorrow was the fourth anniversary of the day when Iori and Riku started dating and to celebrate that, they were supposed to go on a date. The date he was going on could be one of the best days of his life, or the worst...

He was going to propose Riku Nanase.

It took a lot of time and encouragement from his brother for Iori to finally man up and propose to his lover of three years. He had every single thing perfectly planned. But the biggest challenge for Iori was the late reactions that Riku would give, due to him having to translate the sign language. 

What Iori was more scared about was that if his hands were to shake in nervousness while proposing, it was more than likely something could look wrong and Riku would misunderstand.

Trying to calm himself of his frenzy, he turned from looking out of the curtains he forgot to close, to draping an arm over Riku's torso and locking hands with him. Releasing a small sigh, he pressed his nose into Riku's neck, smiling as the semi-pale boys soft red hair brushed against his forehead. With Riku's warmth against his chest, he soon fell asleep.

When Iori awoke the next day, his bright ball of sunshine was nowhere to be found, yet his humming was heard all throughout the house. Iori smiled and with a heave, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before finally getting out of bed and heading down stairs. Riku's voice was the only thing Iori needed to hear to get through the day.

Iori approached the kitchen to the smell of a nice morning meal. The sun was already out and shining all over every piece of furniture in the house. Silently, Iori came up behind Riku and wrapped his arms gently around his waist, resting his chin in the dip of the elders shoulder. 

"Uwah!" Riku jumped slightly. He didn't know Iori was even remotely near him, so the contact was surprising. 

"Ahhh~ You scared me. Did you sleep well last night? You were tossing around a lot" Riku asked, placing his right hand on Iori's cheek.

In response, Iori nodded, pressing a couple quick kisses on Riku's cheek. Being clingy was not something Iori did. However, it was the only thing he could do to present his affection for Riku. 

"Go brush your teeth, breakfast is almost ready," the red head said and turned around to give a small peck on the black haired man's lips.

The day went by a flash and soon it was evening, meaning time for Iori to set everything. The plan was simple, take Riku to his favorite places while Mitsuki, his older brother, and Tamaki, his school friend, prepare things at Riku's favorite restaurant. The ring was with Nagi, his brother-in-law, as to not let Riku get suspicious if he were to see a ring in Iori's pocket.

He arranged Riku's favorite band Re:vale to perform at the restaurant to keep Riku happy, and distracted while gets on his knees. 

Everything was going well so far. He and Riku sat side by side at the park where Riku confessed to Iori. 

"To think that it has already been three years. It feels like only yesterday when I first met you" Riku smiled, "And now, I can't even think about living a life without you."

'You are so embarrassing' Iori blushed. "You are such a tsundere Iori~" Riku teased him.

'I am not!' Riku laughed and Iori just smiled.

"So'" Riku began, "Where to next?"

'It's time' Iori thought and told Riku that it was a surprise.

The both of them walked to the restaurant. In between, Iori quickly sent a message to the others without Riku knowing.

Now that the time was near, Iori became super nervous. Of course they are dating and have been in love for so long but was it too soon?

'No! I can't back off now. It's now or never' Iori told himself.

In his nervous thoughts, Iori didn't realise that the boy walking next to him was also in a state of anxiety. Riku was also excited yet scared about something.

After the couple entered the building, they were soon rushed to balcony area. The waiter took their orders and went away.

"Wow usually this place is always packed but today there's only us" Riku said and looked at him, "We must be really lucky"

Iori nodded his head in response. After talking about random stuff, 10 minutes later their food arrived.

"Here you go", the waiter said and placed their dishes on the table. Iori looked at the food and signed at the waiter.

"We didn't order chocolate cake" Riku translated for him.

"It's on the house!" The man said and pushed up his glasses and grinned, "Congratulations"

'Eh!' Iori was confused while unknown to him, Riku was glaring at the 'waiter'.

"Thanks a lot! Please give my 'regards' to the manager" he said with a forced smile.

With that the 'waiter' left the scene. The duo started eating and halfway through, Riku excused himself to use the bathroom. At Riku's exit, Mitsuki and Nagi came to Iori.

'What were you guys doing?' Iori aksed them.

"Don't worry! Everything is ready" Nagi assured him and gave him the red box containing the ring, "Good luck!"

"Relax little brother," Mitsuki lightly ruffled his hair to not ruin his hairstyle, "You both love each other a lot, we have seen it since the beginning. It will be okay"

'Nii-san' Iori was really lucky to have Mitsuki as his brother.

"Mikki! Nagichi! Re:vale is ready and so is- mffp"

"Tamaki what are you doing here! I thought I told you to take care of 'things' back their" Mitsuki said to the boy while covering his mouth.

"Peh ghee fo"

"Ahaha Tamaki we have so much work to do right? Oh! See Riku is coming let's go!" Nagi and Mitsuki dragged Tamaki leaving a puzzled Iori behind.

'Why are they all acting so strange' he thought.

"Iori something wrong?" Riku asked and Iori shook his head.

They both continued eating their food when suddenly the speakers of the restaurant started blasting music.

'This intro!!' the both boys thought at the same time.

'This not the song Re:vale was supposed to play!' Iori thought frantically, 'Re:vale was supposed to sing To My Dearest'

Spanish music began and they turned towards the stage where the curtains slowly opened.

In the stage was Re:vale singing......WITH TRIGGER AS BACKUP DANCERS!!

"W-what" Riku's eyes widened, "Iori. Iori!! It's Re: vale!! IT'S RE:VALE!!!"

The famous idol duo Re:vale's Momo and Yuki were indeed on stage with their red outfits singing their hit song Esperanza with the recently gotten famous indie band TRIGGER's Ryunosuke, Gaku and Tenn as back up dancers.

Iori was flustered by this surprise but this was his chance! Quicky putting his hands in his pocket, he pulled out the box and kneeled on one leg and closed his eyes.

He opened the box revealing the ring with a gem having the same color as Iori's hair. He slowly opened his eyes then what he saw shocked him greatly.

There, in front of him, was Riku. Looking at him wide eyed. The red head too, was kneeling on one leg, holding a ring having a red gem. The two of them kept on looking at each other shocked, neither of them moving.

After staring at each other for god knows how long, Iori finally snapped out of his trance and signed at Riku. He put the box on the floor and hugged him tightly.

Iori never showed affection in public. But now, despite being aware of the stares looking in their general direction from 10 pair of eyes, he didn't care.

"Uwah!" Riku came out of his shock and slowly returned the hug, "Iori" he said softly.  
Iori let the red head go and smiled at him.

"-s" Riku whispered.

'what?' Iori asked.

"Yes. Yes...YES!!" Riku suddenly became super excited and held the man's hand, "Oh Iori you have no idea how happy I am!!"

'Idiot' Iori signed, 'Let me ask first'

"But it's o-"

'No' Iori's eyes filled with determination, 'Let me do this the right way. Say out loud what I am telling you"

Riku nodded and Iori took a deep breathe and slowly started moving his hands.

"Riku, I love you" Iori motioned, "You have no idea how much I have since the first day I met you. You were loud, annoying, chatty-"

"hey!!"

'Let me complete it' Iori eyed him. Riku pouted before continuing, "You were the kind of person I really hated but yet, I couldn't hate you. You were different. I couldn't talk, but you always knew what I wanted. I couldn't shout, but you always knew when I was angry and needed comfort.

I thought that you did that only because you were my carer and it was your duty but I realized, you were much more important to me than just a carer.

We faced a lot of problems and we have always been together. Your voice...it gives me strength. I love it when I hear what I want to say in your voice. I love it that you are doing it now. And I want to love this voice forever."

It was becoming hard for Riku to continue because he was crying.

"W-will*sniff* you mar-rry me?" Iori finished, tearing up too.

The sun was setting, the song was over. The boys looked at the each other fondly with love filled for each other in their eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you, Iori" Riku told him, Iori smiled and put the ring on Riku's finger, "And now it's my turn"

Riku held Iori's hand tightly before he began, "I am going to be honest Iori, I didn't expect this. I mean to you to propose me..the same day I planned to propose you.

Of course my clumsy self needed help to set everything up. Yamato-san and Sogo-san really helped me and they booked the entire restaurant for us"

Iori looked at his right briefly before noticing the said men; Yamato, currently dresses as a waiter, was Riku's senior at work but they were really close and Sogo, Riku's best friend and a man very knowledgeable in the area of music.

"When Tenn-nii heard that I was planning on proposing you, he and his teammates decided to give us a performance! I knew that something was off with you from last night but I never imagined you were the same as me"

Riku smiled and so did Iori, waiting for his lover/soon to be finance again to continue, "Iori, since the day we met, I have loved you, I love you and I always what to keep on loving you. Iori, marry me"

Iori's eyes widened by the confession his lover just made. Instead of replying, Iori pulled Riku close and kissed him passionately.

The two of them lost in their world. After pulling back, Iori nodded his head and Riku slipped the ring in his fingers.

The others cheered and congratulated the couple. The two of them thanked them all.

"You guys" Iori signed and Riku translated for him, "You all knew that we both were planning on proposing didn't you?"

"Uhh that's not entirely true Iori-kun' Sogo said.

"We found out about this when we cane here to make the preparations," Mitsuki said, "This old man here told me that the restaurant was entirely booked!"

"You almost killed me for saying that though" Yamato chuckled, "I tried explaining that today was a special day off but he wouldn't take shit"

"Of course I was mad, Tamaki was bringing Re:vale with him soon, how was supposed I to tell them that the place they were going to perform is not available?" Mitsuki replied.

"It all sorted out when my darling husband here managed to get us the spot in before Re:vale came" Nagi put his arms around Mitsuki's waist and pecked him on the forehead.

"It was then we found out that both of you were going to propose each other on the same day- Yuki started,  
"And surprisingly with same plan on the same place" Momo finished with a chuckle.

Ryunosuke decided to speak up, "When we found our about this arrangement, we decided to collaborate with Re:vale and surprise you guys!"

"It was honour to perform with you guys" Tenn told them.

"It was ours too!" Momo chirped.

"Thank you everyone, it wouldn't have been possible without you all" Riku thanked them.

Riku looked at Iori in the eyes and slowly leaned forward, Iori blushed but leaned back. Their lips met and that was the begining of a new journey.


End file.
